Razor Wire
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KubotaxTokito:. And there he stood, the knife in his left hand pointing towards the abomination that was his right hand. And he slashed it.


_Title:_ Razor Wire

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: And there he stood, the knife in his left hand pointing towards the abomination that was his right hand. And he slashed it.

_Genre: _Hurt/Comfort/Angst

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Light shonen ai (MalexMale), blood, self-mutilation, allusions to drug abuse and domestic violence

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura-sensei owns mah SOUL!!! So how could I own her manga? XD

**Author's Comments:** *Has been reading too much WA manga lately* O.o;;

Whilst... waiting for more Saiyuki Reload, I decided to investigate this manga and you know what? I love it... it's really... wow! So here's a fic! Because this category needs more love ^^

* * *

**Razor Wire**

* * *

_The optimist already sees the scar over the wound; the pessimist still sees the wound underneath the scar._

- Ernst Schroder -

* * *

Perhaps Kubota was too trusting. He trusted a strange creature into his house and he even trusted that same being with his life...

... but perhaps, the one thing he shouldn't have trusted, was leaving his little stray cat alone with a knife.

That little stray cat, actually over 6ft tall with gleaming features of a young and attractive adolescent, was making a meal for when the 'master of the house' returned home.

Some kind of stew, filled with bobbing bits of meat and vegetables in an appetising sauce. Delicious. Or so Tokito, that little stray cat, hoped it would be.

Chopping vegetables was an art, or so Kubota had dully reminded him in the midst of a culinary lesson.

Tokito rolled his eyes at the memory. "Yes, yes. Carve, chop, slice, dice, blah blah! It's all just cutting things up!"

The irritated remark managed to spur a series of events which caused an odd thought to pop into Tokito's mind.

His right hand, cursed and demonic, was still covered by a glove. Even whilst cooking, it _had_ to be covered with that same black leather glove.

Of course, sometimes it was covered with a translucent plastic glove for sanitary purposes but that black glove, that glove which covered all things unholy, _always_ stayed on his right hand... always.

Without it... there would be another monster on the loose, free from its cage...

Tokito shook the thoughts from his mind as he stared at it in paranoia in the midst of peeling potatoes.

His eyes darted between his current task and the sheen of plastic over leather on his hand. It was probably for that very reason that the knife slipped against the potato, skimming along the brown skin, through the plastic and further through the leather.

The sting sent Tokito's natural instincts into overdrive and he dropped the knife on the chopping board, ripping both sets of gloves from his hand and examining the tiny wound underneath vivid brown fur.

If it were his other hand, the tiny cut would have been a source of great distress because the smaller the cut, the bigger the shock, and he would have yelped, placed the finger tentatively in his mouth and called for Kubota, even though he knew the said man wasn't there to answer his calls.

But it was his right hand, that horrible, filthy, disgusting hand which deserved no sympathy, only ridicule and pain. If anything, it deserved more than the thin red line running down the index finger.

For a moment, a brief euphoric moment, his mind conjured up the thought that he may have been Sweeney Todd in a past life as his hand quickly grabbed the knife from the counter.

He stared at it, so shiny, so bright, so delicious. A voice murmured in his head, a name conjured with insane thoughts.

_'Minoru...'_

His eyes widened. That name... that _name!_

His legs shook and threatened to buckle under the weight of truly hefty memories held deep within his mind but he only managed to stumble backwards, hitting the wall.

This hand, this horrible hand. Would it be normal under there if he cut all the fur off? Would he be able to control the beast which dwelled within the five digits with its cage, his fur, gone? Hmm... _That_ was an idea...

The knife in his hand... it gleamed innocently in the light, so innocently, too innocently against the harsh contrast of his beastly claw.

_'Minoru...'_

"Stop it..."

_'Minoru...'_

"S-Stop it!"

_'Minoru!'_

"STOP IT!!"

The knife twisted and changed hands and he slashed at the skin, a chunk of fluffy fur ripping off and tumbling to the ground with a dash of blood.

Not enough, good but not enough.

Again! He slashed it and another decade of fur fell from his right hand.

Again! Another lump, more blood and skin than fur.

Again! More fur, no skin, no blood. Good but not good.

Again! He cut at the skin. There was no fur.

Again! Again! Again! Again! AGAIN!!!

Tokito screamed and dropped the knife, using his now free, _normal_ hand to lift his other, _beastly_ hand to his mouth and he used all thirty-two teeth to try and chop the elongated fingernails.

After a few moments, a crack and he screeched in silence at the pain as the middle fingernail broke. Twice more, the pinky and the index finger. But it was too painful, more painful than he could endure any further.

Sliding to his knees, left hand still cradling his right wrist, he examined the floor. The once pristine, opal tiles were now coated in lumps of black, red and soggy brown, trailing through the catacomb of grout with intense purpose.

He dreaded the thought of looking at his hand...

_'Minoru...'_

But he did. There it was, looking even more horrific and disgusting than before. Broken nails, looking like they had spent many nights carving through brimstone, hacked fur like a twisted shearer had gotten over-zealous, although in reality, that was truly what it was.

Tokito's stomach turned at the missing lumps of skin, bubbling, broiling, festering on his hand... He felt as if a single slice more, just one thin peeling layer removed would unveil sickly bones twisted beyond nature's design.

Why did he do this? Why? Whywhywhywhy_why_?!

_'Minoru...'_

He was so tired, confused into frustration.

"Wh-...What?"

_'Come to me, Minoru...'_

The hand, bloody and raw, crying venomously, reached out to the shadow before him. He didn't want to. His mind, the impassioned, powerful corner which always caused him to lash out in pain was being unusually silent on the outside, even though within him it tore each brain stem.

The shadow, oh god that shadow, keep it away, keep it away-_keepitaway_!

It became harsher, yet gentler, a hand around his wrist lovingly pulled him into a strong chest.

His injured hand was lovingly held within a safe cradle and another hand whispered into his hair, stroking it, petting it, soothing...

_'Minoru!'_

_'Minoru...'_

_'...minoru...'_

_'...'_

"G-Gone...?"

Hushing, _soothing_ noises – so nice, so good – drifted through his ear and ghostly kisses – so kind, so warm – were being placed on the top of his head.

Tokito felt blessed and for a moment, nostalgic. He forgot his bloody hand, his tortured reflections, his... just about everything. All there was... was this moment and that was all he needed.

He felt the other man smile against his warm, chocolate locks and he smiled too, apologetically, even though he knew it wasn't necessary.

After all, Kubota was used to his little stray cat making messes.

* * *

o___o;; Tokito went crazy...

I tried to keep in line with the manga so, no explicit kissynesh just lotsa hugs and comfort and stuff from Kubota to Tokito... but we all know he just wants to HIT THAT!! xD

Ha ha so um... reviews?


End file.
